Reversed
by SkittlezLvr79
Summary: Post S8. One-shot. Set in 1986. Hyde finds himself in a somewhat familiar situation but this time, he's on the opposite side of things from where he usually stands.


Disclaimer: Don't own them. Just borrowing them to try to fix the writer's mistakes.

**

* * *

**

**July, 4****th**** 1986**

Hyde and Forman sat in the basement, passing a joint back and forth like they did in the good old days. It felt weird, considering that neither of them lived in the house anymore but were merely visiting for the holiday festivities and that they were into their late twenties. Both of them owned their own houses and only really saw each other on holidays, special occasions or odd spur of the moment parties like the one at Kelso's a few weekends ago. Other than that things were great. Just like those awesome, lazy days back in the 70's.

Well not really.

If you had told Hyde back then that one day he'd be the one wondering where his relationship was going, he'd have laughed his ass off. But now sitting here, with his oldest friend, in the basement they had grown up in he couldn't help but relate his issue to the other man. "You know, it used to bug the shit out of me when Jackie would pester me about our future."

"Yeah, we sort all know that given that you ended up in Vegas and came back almost married to a stripper as a result of that whole Chicago fiasco."

"But part of me kind of liked it." He blatantly ignored his friend's barb about the past. "Cause it was kind of cool to know that this chick loved me enough to want to be with me forever. Not that I'd ever admit that and if you tell anyone what I just said, I will kill you"

"Uh-huh, so what's bringing this up now? Jackie bugging you about getting married again?"

Hyde shook his head, "Nope, not one word about it."

"Lately?"

"Not once in the entire four years that we've been back together."

Forman looked shocked, "Seriously? Not even when you've gone to weddings?"

"Not a peep when we went to yours. Absolutely nothing when we went to Kelso and Brooke's. And you saw what happened at Fez and crazy Caroline's last month"

"Ah, yes." He nodded in remembrance. "That was when she threw herself to the ground during the bouquet toss and covered up like it a bomb was being thrown instead, right?"

"That would be it."

"So?"

"So later when we got home, I asked her what that was all about." He frowned, "Know what she said?"

"Uh, because Caroline is crazy and has some sort of insane jealously toward her that she thought that it was a bomb?"

"Nope. She said she didn't want it. That it was stupid and meaningless, nothing but a pathetic excuse for needy women to feel better about themselves."

"Wow." Forman shook his head in disbelief. "Jackie said that?"

"Oh yeah. I'd have been impressed with her reflexes and what she said too if it was any other activity but that was when I realized something."

Eric took a sip of his beer and studied his friend carefully. "And what was that?"

"Jackie doesn't want to marry me." Hyde followed suit, taking a long drink from his can. "She didn't want to marry me when we got back together and still doesn't even all these years later."

"But man, isn't that what you've always wanted? A non-complicated relationship with Jackie that didn't revolve around talking about your future?"

"Yeah, maybe when I was twenty." He rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. "But when we got back together and were older, I kind of figured that I was agreeing to the things she always used to pestered me about. You know, the whole buy a house, get married and have a couple of kids deal. I made good on the house part but the rest,"

"Oh my god…" His eyes widened in disbelief as he cut the other man off. "The commitment phobic Steven Hyde wants to get married! What the hell?"

"Calm down Erica because obviously, it's not happening since my girlfriend has no desire to ever make this deal between us more than what it is."

"At least you didn't buy a ring and have her reject you."

"Man, I got her a ring six months after we were back together because I was expecting her to start pushing for one."

Forman was once again shocked. "But you've never asked and she has no idea about it?"

"Nope, I keep the ring in the safe at Grooves." He sighed, "And I've never asked because whenever I even jokingly bring up the subject, she blows it off."

"That's just…I mean…"

"I think I know why she doesn't want to get hitched."

"Why?"

"She's regrets taking me back and wants out but doesn't have the guts to tell me."

An eyebrow rose at that, "And you jump to that conclusion why?"

"I don't know. It's the only thing that makes sense."

"That's not it." Forman shook his head vehemently. "Jackie has been happy. She wouldn't be able to fake it that long. No way in hell. At the very least, she would have told Donna and Donna would have told me."

"I can't think of anything else it could be."

"Uh, hello, you are known as the man who runs at the mention of commitment. Maybe she thinks if she brings it up then you're going to jump in your car and head to Vegas again."

Hyde shook his head this time, "We've been over the whole Sam thing and she knows that I wouldn't be stupid enough to do that again."

"How does she know?"

"Cause she threatened to cut off a vital part of my anatomy and I know for a fact that she'll do it this time and she'd enjoy every minute of my suffering." He shivered slightly and took a drink. "So she knows that there are no worries about a repeat performance in that aspect."

"You could always ask her why she's suddenly has an aversion to all things marriage."

He hesitated for a minute before answering, "I thought of that. But then I also thought of her answer and I'm not sure that I'd like it."

"I hate to break it to you buddy but that's the only way you're ever going to know for sure." Eric gave his friend a small smile. "So suck it up and go ask your women why she won't make an honest man out of you."

"Guess I have no choice huh?"

"Nope."

Just as Hyde was about to pull himself out of his chair, Jackie came into the basement. She smiled at him then crossed the room, sitting in his lap. "Hey baby. I was wondering where you disappeared to."

Forman got up, making an excuse to leave. "I should get back out there before Donna has my head for not helping with Kevin."

"So, what were you and twitchy doing down here, reliving the good old glory days of being a couple of burnouts who got a thrill from smoking up in their parents basement?"

"Something like that?"

She kissed him on the forehead, a bemused expression on her face as she played with his hair. "Some things never change."

"And some things do." He said pointedly and took a deep breath, deciding to ask the question that had been plaguing him for so long. "How come you never talk about us getting married?"

"Um, it just didn't cross my mind."

"Really? That's the excuse you want to go with?" His temper flared at her lie. "It didn't cross your mind when we were at any of our friend's weddings? Didn't pop up when I asked why you hit the deck when Caroline threw the bouquet at you?"

"No, I mean, I've thought about marriage…"

He cursed under his breath, loosening his hold on her. "But just not with me right?"

She got off his lap and sat down on the couch, facing him. Bright spots of color danced across her cheekbones but her mismatched eyes held his. "Of course I've thought about getting married to you Steven. I think about it every damn day! And yes, I do think about it when we got to our friend's weddings and birthday parties for their kids."

"So why haven't you brought it up?"

"Because you don't want to get married! You never have! So I made myself a promise when we got back together and I've been working so damn hard to stick to it."

"What promise?"

"That I wouldn't push you into something you didn't want and would only end up regretting. I lost you once because of needing to know that we had a future. I won't do it again."

"Jackie, when we got back together, I told you I was all in."

"But…I didn't know if marriage and a family was part of that or if it was only exclusive to a relationship with me."

"If I thought it was only going to be the two of us, why would I buy a four bedroom house?"

"I figured we were going to use them as guest rooms."

Hyde shook his head, "I got the house because I knew that getting back together would someday mean marriage and kids. It was my way of trying to show you that I was ready for our future, that I wasn't running from it anymore."

"How come you've never asked then?"

"When you didn't mention it, I kind of thought that you don't want to marry me. That you were sorry about taking me back. So I wasn't going to ask and get shot down."

"Oh Steven," Jackie returned to her position on his lap. "Baby, I would never say no to you if you asked me. You're all I've ever wanted. Even when I was with Michael or Fez. Even when you chose that-that…"

"Then marry me."

Tears filled her eyes and her hand covered her mouth. "Oh my god, Steven, are you really proposing to me?"

"Yeah but you're not answering…"

"Of course I'll marry you!" She threw her arms around him and kissed him. "I just can't believe it finally happened! No one is going to believe me either!"

"As soon as we leave here, we'll stop by Grooves so I can get your ring from the safe. They'll have to believe you then." He winked, patting her on the bottom.

"Wait, did you say pick up your ring?"

"Uh, I might have."

"How long ago did you get it for me?"

"A while ago." Hyde said vaguely as she took his sunglasses off his face. "Alright, I bought it not too long after we got back together."

"And you've made me wait this long!"

"Yeah cause like I said, I wasn't sure…"

Jackie swatted his chest. "That is so cruel Steven! Do you know how much work it was for me not to mention getting married or having a family and all the while you had an engagement ring in your possession and didn't give me it!"

He smirked, burying his face in her hair but said nothing as his chick continued to ramble on about him being a jerk and what she wanted their wedding to be like. Things were great. This time, when he thought it, he actually meant it.


End file.
